


雅典学派番外·四格

by suixinsuiyuan



Series: 雅典学派 [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suixinsuiyuan/pseuds/suixinsuiyuan





	1. Chapter 1

•1•享受人生  
迪斯：别总吃素，人生就是用来享受的，懂吗？  
沙加：享受？  
迪斯：学学穆，光未婚妻就四个。  
穆一口牛奶喷出……

•2•伪君子  
沙加：听说你们班的剧目又变了？  
撒加：没错。因为道具问题……  
阿布罗狄：但男主角没变，撒加要演达尔杜弗。  
沙加：哦，那快把穆叫过来，你照着他演就行。  
穆手中牛奶砸出……

•3•睡美人  
迪斯：修罗，你们班要演睡美人？  
修罗：……  
迪斯：你不排练吗？  
修罗：我为什么排练？  
迪斯：睡美人！又没说是男是女！你们班的负责人太没创意了！  
撒加：如果是睡美男的话，你当那个吻醒他的王子？  
迪斯：呸！我当然是先上了他再说！吻了不就没戏了。  
修罗（青筋暴露）

•4•鹦鹉的语言  
毛毛草草：喵喵，喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵喵。  
阿布罗狄：抱歉，可是，我真不知道你们在说什么……  
鹦鹉：笨蛋！！它们在问能不能吃了我！！！  
艾欧利亚（打电话）：魔铃魔铃！鹦鹉、鹦鹉会说第二句人话了！！  
鹦鹉：艾欧利亚是笨蛋！！

•5•告白  
米罗：表白这么简单的事你就做不好吗，你好好看着——  
（指迪斯）迪斯：修罗我爱你！修罗我真爱你！修罗我爱死你了！  
（指阿布罗狄）阿布罗狄：撒加，恋爱吧，撒加，ML吧，撒加，结婚吧。  
迪斯和阿布罗狄同时被扔出窗子。  
艾欧利亚：就这下场？我不要……

•6•老师  
卡妙（对冰河）：这是这个月的工作，拿去做吧。——冰河一脸黑线盯着山高的表格。  
魔铃（对星矢）：告诉你多少次早晨要起来跑一百圈！！下次还敢不敢睡懒觉！！——星矢大哭大叫抗议魔铃的拳打脚踢。  
童虎（对紫龙春丽）：紫龙，去把所有沙袋扛回去，春丽，泡茶泡茶，辛苦了辛苦了。——紫龙苦力，春丽烧茶。  
贵鬼（对穆）：穆先生，我第一次知道，原来你是个好老师……

•7•美男二人组  
巴里安：据说帅哥乘以二，那么受欢迎的程度就要乘以二的平方，所以，斯基拉，我们应该组成‘波士顿美男二人组’！  
斯基拉（摆弄猫头鹰，不解）：啊？  
巴里安：我是说我们应该一起行动，就这样走在校园里，会引起更多女生的关注。  
狄蒂丝：看哪，那就是闻名高中部的‘波士顿怪癖二人组’！

•8•孩子的问题（1）  
艾欧利亚：你们觉得幸福家庭需要几个孩子呢？一男一女怎么样？  
撒加（头脑幻觉）——父母哭诉：大公子！你来评理！你的父亲/母亲是不是很不像话！加隆大喊：撒加！零用钱！！你不是哥哥吗！！还有上次被我打的那个人的赔偿你去处理一下！  
撒加（坚决地）：一个都不需要！  
阿布罗狄：哦，甜心，我们志同道合。

•9•孩子的问题（2）  
亚尔迪：孩子的话，当然是越多越好，有小孩子的家庭才是幸福家庭。  
迪斯：以你身边环绕女人的数量，子孙成群是必然的。  
卡妙：而且还会在路边捡回一堆养在家里，这也是必然的。  
亚尔迪：送你们两个也可以，虽然你们当不了父亲，修罗和米罗还是很称职的。  
迪、妙、米、修同时：你说什么！！？？

•10•孩子的问题（3）  
穆：我觉得一个家庭有三个孩子最理想，一个容易娇惯，两个的话对比太明显，三个以上太多了。  
迪斯：你有四个老婆，四乘以三，是多少啊？  
艾俄洛斯：十二，那些小孩子个性一定象穆吧？如果有十三个穆……  
沙加（头脑自动幻化十三个穆，各种年龄各种表情）：世界要毁灭了……伪君子集团……


	2. Chapter 2

•1•鹦鹉先生来了  
米罗（见艾欧利亚提了只鹦鹉走来）：艾欧利亚，这是你的鹦鹉？你要在公寓养吗？  
艾欧利亚：没错，艾俄洛斯养了一只猫，把鹦鹉放在家里太危险！  
米罗（看艾欧利亚走远，汗）：可是，你不知道咱们公寓有两只猫吗？  
鹦鹉（对着毛毛草草发抖）：艾欧利亚是笨蛋！！

•2•宠物聚会（1）  
黄猫毛毛（好奇）：为什么你们每天愁眉苦脸的？  
白底黑斑花狗悉多：低智商的猫又怎么会理解高智商的狗。  
黑底白斑花狗罗摩：亲爱的，小点声，我的主人和你的饲养者会听到。  
毛毛：喵喵喵喵喵喵喵！这里有人在偷情！（草草抬爪子捂嘴笑）  
沙加：悉多？  
穆：罗摩？  
两只狗恨恨地分开，毛毛得意，鹦鹉：TO LOVE OR NOT TO LOVE，这是一个问题。

•3•宠物聚会（2）  
毛毛：嘿，哥们，你是怎么泡到她的？  
罗摩（头脑自动生成沙加罗刹对悉多念佛食盘里放着白菜）：这要感谢她的主人，天天逼她吃素，我每天都把自己的肉偷偷叼给她！  
草草：美女，你为什么答应？  
悉多（头脑自动生成穆拿尺子测量罗摩的站高）：这要感谢他的主人，整天让他以标准的步兵姿势站立，于是他成了东方学院最帅气的狗。我才不要嫁给那些整天打架的野小子呢。

•4•人类本性  
沙加：悉多，你去那个房间睡觉。穆：罗摩，你留在这里，不许去那个房间。  
罗摩看着沙加和穆在同一张床上睡得很香。  
罗摩问悉多：为什么他们每天睡在同一张床，却让我和你分在两个房间？  
鹦鹉：人类的本性脱离不了残忍和奸诈。

•5•婚姻大事  
米罗（六岁，神态坚决）：我要和爱厄丝结婚！（克里斯和蒂娜茶水同时喷出）  
爱厄丝（冷汗）：米罗，我有个和你一样大的孩子。  
米罗（对阿布罗狄，很不情愿）：好吧，从今天开始你就叫我‘爸爸’吧。  
阿布罗狄（擦枪）：妈妈，我可以杀了这个人吗？

•6•召唤灵  
童虎（十六岁，对十岁的紫龙和春丽）：老师很厉害的，连戏法都会变。只要拍一下手，就能变出恶鬼来。  
紫龙、春丽：真的吗？  
童虎（拍手）：史昂！出来！  
史昂（气喘吁吁地突然出现，勒住童虎的脖子）：你想死对不对！

•7•伤风败俗  
卡妙（一手拿剧本《罗密欧与茱丽叶》，一手握紧手枪）：要是我这俗手上的尘污，亵渎了你的神圣的庙宇，这两片嘴唇，含羞的信徒，愿意用一吻乞求你宥恕。  
米罗（一手剧本，一手握紧手榴弹）：我真的太痴心了，所以也许你会觉得我的举动有点轻浮；可是相信我，朋友，总有一天你会知道我的忠心远胜过那些善于矜持作态的人。  
两把剑飞来，米妙倒地，众人：终于清静了……  
修罗（收剑）：你们两个要讲肉麻话换个地方——这里是客厅！伤风败俗！

•8•上梁不正  
贵鬼：老师，我来向你请教一个问题，我思考很久了。  
穆（微笑）：难得你肯动脑筋，说吧。  
贵鬼（认真的）：今天又有三个女孩子说要做我老婆，我非常烦恼，穆先生，咱们族的人最多能娶几个老婆？这样我对那些后表白的女孩也有个交代！  
穆倒，沙加：上梁不正下梁歪。

•9•善解人意  
狄蒂丝：朱利安少爷，你有什么烦恼，可以告诉狄蒂丝，我一定会帮您解决的！  
隆奈狄斯：是啊，少爷，狄蒂丝一定会帮助您的。（心理活动：这妮子单恋你嘛）  
朱利安（叹气）：狄蒂丝，你真是善解人意——我想再和雅典财团的纱织小姐见一面，你能帮我吗？  
狄蒂丝一脸黑线，隆奈狄斯狂笑。

•10•东方人  
艾欧利亚（对沙加、穆）：我最近在看一本关于东方的书，我觉得你们应该更有东方特色才好。——沙加、穆疑惑。  
艾欧利亚（边说边想）：比如沙加信佛教，应该剃光头，穆应该梳条长辫子！  
沙加（青筋暴露），穆（牛奶喷出），米罗：魔铃也是东方人，她应该什么样？  
艾欧利亚（想象魔玲日式传统新娘装，白面朱唇，含情脉脉）流口水。  
沙加：别做梦了，依你的智商，这辈子是没希望了。


	3. Chapter 3

•1•  
一只巨大的黑狗惊慌地逃窜。  
一群美丽的鸟儿惶恐地高飞。  
一伙不幸的仆人戴上厚耳塞。  
穿着睡衣的哈迪斯少爷对身边一个正在发抖的小女孩说：“不用害怕，是我姐姐在弹琴，她每天早上都这样。”

•2•投诉  
巴连达因向会长汇报工作：潘多拉会长，今天又收到米诺斯副会长对食堂的投诉。他说饭菜的质量不敢恭维。  
潘多拉：别理他。  
巴连达因汇报工作：潘多拉会长，今天米诺斯副会长仍然在投诉，他说厨师有虐待嫌疑，虐待了学生的味觉。  
潘多拉：别理他……  
巴连达因汇报工作：潘多拉会长，米诺斯副会长今天的投诉是食堂的态度太过恶劣，完全没有改进的意思。  
潘多拉：别理他！  
潘多拉（看到巴连达因，火了）：难道米诺斯还在投诉？  
巴连达因：不，今天是食堂投诉米诺斯副会长……  
潘多拉：让他自己处理！

•3•联络方法  
潘多拉：今天要临时开会，为什么拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯还没来？  
富洛洛：报告会长，无论如何都联系不到两位副会长。  
艾亚哥斯偷偷掏手机，心理活动：两个王八蛋，每次都要我应付。  
某人的手机屏幕：米诺斯在你那吧？叫醒他让他来开会。BY：艾亚  
加隆青筋暴露对着电话怒吼：你找拉达曼迪斯？找他打我电话做什么！  
拉达在旁穿衣服，微笑：告诉艾亚我马上过去。

•4•穿衣问题  
潘多拉看着连绵不断的柜子（里面挂着各种各样的衣服）。  
潘多拉看着一望无际的柜子（里面放着各种各样的首饰）。  
潘多拉看着此起彼伏的柜子（里面摆着各种各样的鞋子）。  
然后潘多拉说：今天还是抽签决定穿什么吧。

•5•  
副会长艾亚哥斯，生平最大爱好是喝酒买酒收藏酒。  
副会长米诺斯，生平最大爱好是享受美食寻找美食绑架厨师。  
副会长拉达曼迪斯，生平最大爱好是赌博开赌局怂恿他人参与赌博。  
哈迪斯对潘多拉：你能不能管管你的手下？  
潘多拉呆滞，心理活动：今天买什么衣服呢？

•6•  
哈迪斯：你们四个身为高层人员，不要每天想着吃喝穿赌！  
潘多拉、拉达、米诺、艾亚同时指向一个方向。  
达拿都斯和修普诺斯在一群美女中弹琴说笑。  
哈迪斯满脸黑线。身边的小女孩：我想回家……

•7•安静的意义  
路拿戴上巨大的耳塞，表情庄严（旁白：哈迪斯综合学城的路拿，是个酷爱安静的人）  
路拿戴着耳塞对掷炸弹的横行霸道三人组怒吼：安静！  
路拿挥着皮鞭戴着耳塞对弹琴的法拉奥怒吼：安静！  
路拿戴着耳塞，甜蜜地吃一块蛋糕：“在万籁俱寂的时候吃蛋糕，是人生最大的享受。”  
躲在门外的三人组和法拉奥滴汗：“他有病吧？”

•8•卡隆的思考  
卡隆穿着哈迪斯综合学城的深红色正统制服，对着镜子发呆。  
法拉奥问：你在想什么？这么认真？  
卡隆用深邃的表情对着镜子发呆。  
横行霸道三人组：他在想，镜子啊镜子，谁是世界上最吝啬的人！  
卡隆用忧郁的表情对着镜子发呆。  
巴连达因：难道他在想，镜子究竟是谁发明的？  
卡隆恍然大悟地拍着镜子：知道了！这个镜子价值三欧元！  
其他人倒地。

•9•生日礼物  
横行霸道三人组手拿花束：今天是你生日！这是我们的礼物！  
戴耳塞的路拿拿着一盆花，卡隆拿着一朵野花，法拉奥提着一篮子野花：生日快乐！  
拉达、米诺斯、艾亚哥斯一齐递上巨大花篮：听说今天你生日！  
潘多拉呆滞地把手中的花环递给被埋在花海中的巴比隆：巴比隆，你今天生日对吗？  
巴比隆（背影，发抖的大蝴蝶翅膀）：混蛋！为什么都送我花！

•10•格路卑罗斯的艰辛  
哈迪斯手拿长剑威风凛凛地对大黑狗格路卑罗斯说：身为狗，就要谨记自己的责任！时刻听从主人的吩咐！  
格路卑罗斯做讨好状。  
潘多拉弹着竖琴：你是一只狗，一定要提高自己的修养。  
格路卑罗斯痛苦地颤抖，做听从状。  
米诺斯手拿刀叉追赶：我一直觉得这只狗的肉质上乘！  
艾亚哥斯和拉达跟在米诺斯后面看热闹，格路卑罗斯夺路而逃。  
巨大的格路卑罗斯抱住法拉奥发抖。  
法拉奥拍它的头：你又被人欺负了吗？真可怜。


	4. Chapter 4

•1•要钱没有，要命一条  
时间：刚开学。  
加隆微笑着对美人鱼说：“秘书，借我点钱买个早餐，今天我没带钱包。”  
美人鱼慷慨地打开粉红章鱼钱包。  
时间：开学半个月。  
加隆微笑拍美人鱼的头：“快给我买早餐，钱我会加倍还你的。”  
美人鱼不情不愿地打开章鱼钱包。  
时间：开学三星期。  
加隆从章鱼钱包里抽出钞票微笑：“放心，我一定会还你的。”  
美人鱼瞠目结舌。  
时间：开学一个月  
看到加隆微笑着走近，美人鱼抱紧章鱼钱包大哭：“要钱没有！要命一条！”

•2•艺术家的艰辛  
加隆、巴里安、斯基拉、艾尔扎克、克修拉、隆奈狄斯七嘴八舌面露不悦：“总吹笛子你烦不烦？至少不要在办公室吹！”  
狄蒂丝安慰一群哭泣的鲨鱼、鲸鱼、各种各样的鱼，愤怒：“苏兰特！你不要在有鱼的地方吹笛子！它们受不了噪音！”  
群情激奋的猴子们举着牌子“反对听觉虐待！”“吹笛子的人滚开！”，一边扔石头和香蕉皮。  
苏兰特，握着笛子，黯然：艺术之路果然是孤独的吗……

•3•正常人•1  
斯基拉，在一堆巨大的动物玩偶中幸福地睡懒觉说梦话：“罗琳，我们明天去买一只企鹅吧！”雪白猫头鹰汗水滴落。  
隆奈狄斯照镜子梳头，非常满意：“不错，今天扮个绝代妖姬或者绝世美男，奥斯卡那些没品的演员，哼哼，当我徒弟我都不要！”  
苏兰特吹笛子，克修拉练习长枪，艾尔扎克看书。  
巴里安绝望：“为什么我身边没有一个憧憬爱情到来的符合人类年龄特点的正常人……”  
加隆搂着狄蒂丝肩膀叫巴里安：“走吧！今天去美食门吃饭！”

•4•正常人•2  
美人鱼（吃贝壳）：“你憧憬爱情？呸！你那叫发花痴！”  
巴里安心理活动：一个对小少爷心怀不轨的花痴有什么资格说我！  
斯基拉和隆奈狄斯咬鱿鱼：你要相信，早恋会影响男人的事业！  
巴里安心理活动：搂着玩具熊猫睡觉的小P孩和整天对着镜子的变态也懂得什么叫男人和事业！！  
苏兰特吃冰淇淋沉默，克修拉吃咖喱牡蛎翻白眼，艾尔扎克喝红酒转过身不忍心发表意见。  
巴里安心理活动：你们三个装什么清高，每个人都有一排的亲卫队……  
加隆，故作严肃，啃烤鱼：“爱情？那是啥，能吃吗？”  
巴里安心理活动：再和这群人混我早晚也会不正常！

•5•如何拒绝女生的告白  
克修拉：“能举起这根黄金枪的人才能当我的女朋友。”  
斯基拉试图抬起黄金枪：“这是超重金属的！十个人都抬不起来！”  
苏兰特：“能用这根笛子吹出舒伯特小夜曲的女孩，我一定会请求她当我的女朋友。”  
巴里安观察那笛子：“两头都是堵上的……”  
艾尔扎克：“我的老师和师弟找到合适的 女 朋友我才好谈恋爱。”  
隆奈狄斯（翻资料本）：“他们怎么会有 女 朋友……”  
加隆（对告白的女生）：“你确定你没把我当成撒加？你确定？”  
狄蒂丝扶额：“会长，我知道你的灵魂一直备受摧残……”

•6•加隆与黑猫•1  
加隆看到别人庭院里有两只刚出生的黑猫。  
加隆：真可怜，你们被主人抛弃了吗？  
双胞胎黑猫眼神懵懂。彪悍巨大的母猫暴怒。  
加隆打倒母猫，抱着小猫乐颠颠地跑掉：“不用害怕，我会养你们的！”小猫挣扎大哭。  
庭院主人问痛哭的母猫：咱们家刚生下的小猫呢？

•7•加隆与黑猫•2  
撒加：说！猫是你从哪抢来的！  
加隆：胡说！这是别人扔掉的！  
撒加：说！你是不是想吃掉这两只猫？  
加隆：你才吃猫呢！我是捡来养的！  
撒加，看小黑猫，小黑猫非常可爱。  
撒加把小黑猫放到肩膀上走掉：我先观察一下这猫适不适合养在家里……嗯……  
加隆和大黑猫暴怒：把我的猫还给我！你这混蛋！

•8•加隆与黑猫•3  
老爷与夫人：这是你们养的猫？  
加隆：没错，大的这只叫BB，是BIG BLACK的缩写。  
BB配合得意地做出健美先生肌肉男的动作。  
撒加：小的应该是BB的妹妹，就叫CC。  
CC正在认真地看一本厚厚的图画书。  
老爷和夫人惊讶地看着满屋子乱窜溅起无数灰尘的BB和一动不动凝神看书的CC：“多动和自闭……惊人的相似……”

•9•猫咪天堂  
BB，很大哥大地对毛毛草草说：“我现在带你们去波士顿商学院，那是个像天堂一样的地方。”  
毛毛草草满眼红心：海洋馆、淡水馆、珍稀鱼类馆、热带鱼、温带鱼、寒带鱼、各种各样的鱼鱼鱼  
狄蒂丝大怒：会长！你家那只猫怎么又来了！还带了两个和它一样狡猾一样恶毒一样凶残的帮凶！  
加隆（扭头）：那是撒加的猫，和我无关，赔偿的话你去找撒加。  
BB、毛毛、草草，对着一堆鱼骨头满足地揉肚子剔牙抽烟袋，BB（打包一条鲨鱼上写：CC妹子晚餐）：怎么样？我没说错吧？这里是名副其实的“猫咪天堂”！

•10•绯闻  
波士顿商学院高中部的会长加隆，是个绯闻众多的人。  
绯闻一，他有小蜜。  
加隆亲热地搂着美人鱼的肩膀，美人鱼握着钱包噘着嘴。  
绯闻二，他和副会长苏兰特是学校公认的头号情侣？  
加隆和苏兰特一人拿着一根雪糕，边吃边聊天。  
绯闻三，后宫也很多……  
加隆对着斯基拉、艾尔扎克、巴里安、隆奈狄斯、克修拉等人拍拍打打说说笑笑。  
拉达高兴地打电话：这周末在巴别娱乐见吧，我们最常去的那个房间？  
艾亚偷看拉达，米诺对着电脑上的照片疑问：他不会被耍了吧？


	5. Chapter 5

•1•坦白  
沙加目送穆远去，开冰可乐：真不想看到那张伪君子的脸。  
米罗、迪斯：为什么？按审美观点来说，外交部长的脸很不错。  
沙加（正气）：诲淫诲盗。  
艾欧利亚：这是一个中国词语，诲的意思是指使，盗的意思是闯进别人的屋子，淫就是A片内容。  
米罗：看到他的脸就想踢开他的房门和他上床？  
沙加喝冰可乐。  
迪斯：从某种意义上来说，坦白到这个程度，也真不容易。

•2•亚尔迪的秘密•1  
半夜，亚尔迪敲有挂画的墙壁：能听到吗？  
亚尔迪敲另一面挂了枪的墙壁：能听到吗？  
亚尔迪再敲挂了衣服的墙壁：能听到吗？  
门里窗子里砸进书本花瓶食品猫咪等杂物：大半夜的你鬼叫什么！  
亚尔迪被压在杂物下，恍然大悟：呃，今天公寓的隔音板又失效了。

•3•亚尔迪的秘密•2  
沙加：我确信他每天半夜都在敲隔音板。他到底在做什么？  
艾欧利亚：没错，我昨天看NBA看到三点钟，还看到他从房间里溜出来拿饮料，他到底在做什么？  
迪斯：看A片。  
艾欧利亚：看NBA。  
米罗：怀念老情人。  
阿布罗狄：制造新药品。  
卡妙：不要打草惊蛇，今天晚上观察一下。

•4•亚尔迪的秘密•3  
米罗和艾欧利亚迪斯做“嘘”的动作，墙壁的另一面喊：能听到吗？  
墙壁另一面喊：能听到吗？卡妙对手表说：快看看他在做什么。  
阿布罗狄坐在一棵大树上手拿望远镜观看。  
望远镜里，亚尔迪正在动情地唱卡拉OK。

•5•放心唱吧  
米罗COS迈克尔杰克逊的经典舞步（图1）：事实上唱歌是一种正常爱好。  
阿布罗狄COS迈克尔杰克逊经典白西服白帽子白水晶手套：没错。  
艾欧利亚COS迈克尔杰克逊造型（图2）：你不需要遮遮掩掩。  
卡妙COS迈克尔杰克逊造型：我听过你唱歌，不会像会长那样造成社会危害。  
迪斯COS迈克尔杰克逊四十五度（图4）：所以，放心唱吧！  
亚尔迪感动。  
亚尔迪开大音量引吭高歌：you are not alone！  
众人怒：不是让你半夜唱！！！！  
（我承认这个是我私心就是想纪念MJ。。。）

•6•离家出走  
加隆在教室看书，旁边一堆女生围着撒加称赞：撒加你的成绩为什么这么好。  
加隆在球场打球，旁边一堆男生围着撒加称赞：撒加真是文武全才，有你在比赛就能赢。  
加隆在生物园想喂流浪狗，旁边一堆狗围着撒加谄媚的叫，撒加喂狗。  
狄蒂丝：会长，听隆奈狄斯说，你以前经常离家出走。  
加隆：唯一的理由就是我不想再看到撒加。来到波士顿商学院后，我终于清静了。

•7•不得清静  
加隆在电视上看到撒加得意的脸。  
加隆在报纸上看到撒加微笑的脸。  
加隆在对面看到撒加得意的微笑的脸。  
加隆（呆滞）：镜子？  
狄蒂丝：会长，今天雅典学派来我们学校参观。

•8•告别  
加隆，看撒加和狄蒂丝他们侃侃而谈，不爽。  
加隆，看撒加参观船舶展览馆并被本校女生参观，不爽。  
加隆，看到海豚和鱼类与撒加友好相处，不爽：他怎么还不走！  
撒加，面无表情，逼近：我要走了。  
加隆：你别过来！你别过来！你别过来！！！！！

•9•头条  
潘多拉，看报纸，不解，疑惑：我觉得世界有点疯狂。  
米诺斯和艾亚哥斯不怀好意地看拉达，拉达拼命忍住笑。  
纱织，吃早餐看报纸，不解，疑惑：撒加和加隆的关系有这么好吗？  
辰己：小姐请您不要看这种东西。  
狄蒂丝，握着报纸捶桌子笑，加隆把猫头鹰砸到她头上：闭嘴！  
报纸头条，撒加闭眼亲吻加隆脸颊，标题：兄弟爱？！

•10•一箭之仇  
撒加呆愣，一堆名牌服饰被摆在桌上，送货员：请您付钱。  
撒加呆愣，一堆钻石珠宝被摆在桌上，珠宝店员：这是您去店里订的，请付钱。  
撒加呆愣，一堆女生扑过来：“会长今天要和我约会！”“不对，是我！”“胡说，是我！”  
加隆，放下电话，狞笑：终于报了一箭之仇。  
狄蒂丝等人发抖。

坦塔罗斯篇（2010-10-11）  
“人生最大的乐事之一是吃自助吃到老板吐血。”  
这是希腊著名自助餐厅坦塔罗斯放在招牌上的一句话，他来自于雅典的一位叫菲克瑞斯?弗托普罗斯的大作家。餐厅老板叫坦塔罗斯，是个精明的生意人。  
•1•  
安裴：先生，餐费是每个人35欧元。  
弗托普洛斯（戴餐巾）：你不知道我是谁吗？  
安裴：请问先生您是？  
弗托普洛斯：我和你们老板，有些不为人知的关系。  
安裴：……  
弗托普洛斯：你明白了吗？现在我可以用餐了吗？  
安裴：老板，有位客人不肯付款，他说他和你有不为人知的关系。  
坦塔罗斯：不为人知的关系？安裴，你竟然相信这种话，你难道没看到那是个男人？小心我辞退你！  
安裴：我看到了。所以我才来告诉你。  
坦塔罗斯：……  
坦塔罗斯（问店员）：难道你们认为，我是个GAY？  
店员们（七嘴八舌）：  
难道不是吗？  
老板是因为太抠门，没有女人肯嫁给他吧？应该不是GAY。  
可是没有女人和他来往啊！  
肯定是男人。  
安裴：那个男人已经来了，就坐在店里。

•2•  
坦塔罗斯：你说！我根本不认识你，能和你有什么不为人知的关系！  
弗托普洛斯：你真的不认识我？  
坦塔罗斯（盯）：不认识！  
弗托普洛斯：你再仔细看看，我这双充满智慧的眼睛，这神圣的布满岁月的皱纹，这温暖的让人迷恋的笑容，还有这双能写出无数曼妙文字的手……  
坦塔罗斯：我们店的卫生条件很好，不需要催吐剂。

•3•  
弗托普洛斯：好吧，我叫菲克瑞斯•弗托普罗斯，这时代最伟大的作家。  
坦塔罗斯：哦哦哦哦哦！久仰久仰！失敬失敬！我是您的忠诚粉丝！请务必赏光与我合照，我要把照片镶在墙壁上永远珍藏！  
弗托普洛斯：照片的事先放到一边，我是来问老板你，招牌上随随便便引用我的名言，给我稿费了吗？  
坦塔罗斯：……  
弗托普洛斯：你知道我的稿费是一个字母多少钱吗？你知道我的名字的品牌价值吗？  
坦塔罗斯：……  
弗托普洛斯：你还要收钱吗？  
坦塔罗斯：好吧，这次算你免费。

•4•  
安裴：老板，那个人又来了……  
坦塔罗斯：收他钱！他已经白吃多少顿了！  
安裴：老板，这么郑重的工作必须由您亲自做，我们级别不够。  
坦塔罗斯：我说，做人要适可而止，你还要吃到什么时候？  
弗托普洛斯：今天的柠檬汁不好喝，你掺水掺太多了。  
坦塔罗斯：我们店都是有定量的，从来不做这种事！别败坏我们的名声！  
弗托普洛斯：还有这块牛排，感觉不够新鲜，放了多少天了？  
坦塔罗斯：我们店的原料都是当天采购！  
弗托普洛斯：我把这些发现写在博客里，我博客每天点击过百万，帮你宣传，你高兴吗？  
坦塔罗斯（悲愤欲绝）：请……慢用！

•5•  
安裴（端上盘子、碟子、叉子）：先生，祝您用餐愉快。  
弗托普洛斯：谢谢，雅典这么多餐厅，我就看这间餐厅的服务员顺眼。  
安裴（微笑）：不客气。  
安裴：先生，忘了提醒您，今天的小羊排是特供的，您可以点一份尝尝。  
弗托普洛斯：啊谢谢！这间餐厅的服务员我就喜欢你，每次都这么周到的提醒我。  
安裴（微笑）：不客气。  
安裴（拿着咖啡提篮）：先生，欢迎您光临。  
弗托普洛斯：谢谢，我最近厌食，只有你的笑脸让人安心，有助消化。  
安裴（微笑）：请先生多吃一点吧！  
安裴：先生，这是特制浓汤，我亲自为您舀的。  
弗托普洛斯：谢谢，反正现在没客人，你坐下来和我一起吃吧，我请客！我最喜欢跟你这么懂事的姑娘谈话。  
安裴（微笑坐下）：谢谢您。

•6•  
弗托普洛斯和安裴吃饭，聊得热火朝天。饭桌上一堆美味佳肴。  
弗托普洛斯和安裴吃饭，聊得热火朝天，饭桌上一堆糕点饮料。  
弗托普洛斯和安裴吃饭，聊得热火朝天，饭桌上一堆水果饮料。  
坦塔罗斯：安裴，你是不是想被解雇！  
安裴（微笑）：老板我不过是喝了几杯咖啡，而且，我是想借助知名作家的影响，增加店里的客流量。  
坦塔罗斯：真的吗？  
安裴：我保证！你看最近客人不是越来越多了？

•7•  
弗托普洛斯和安裴研究菜单，弗托普洛斯：这个烤肉看起来很好吃。  
安裴：我觉得这个海鲜面也不错。  
弗托普洛斯：这个派是新口味吗？  
安裴：是的，还有这个乳酪也是厨师最新改良的。  
弗托普洛斯：真不知道该吃什么，不如我们都叫上来吧。  
安裴：这么叫的话，老板会吐血的。  
弗托普洛斯：我们又没浪费，没关没关系。  
安裴（看到坦塔罗斯老板警告的眼神）。  
安裴：先生，我们老板赚钱不容易……  
弗托普洛斯：小姐，你以为作家赚钱就容易？

•8•  
坦塔罗斯：安裴！他为什么又带了一个和他一样能吃的饭桶？  
安裴：我不清楚……  
坦塔罗斯：那个小饭桶穿着你们学校的制服！  
安裴：啊，他是我们学校的学生。  
坦塔罗斯：你马上过去告诉那个学生，他不能白吃白喝！  
安裴：好！  
安裴与弗托普洛斯、卡妙一起吃吃喝喝，桌上一堆空盘子。  
坦塔罗斯：不是叫你跟着白吃白喝！

•9•  
弗托普洛斯和卡妙相对无言，桌上放了一堆食物。  
坦塔罗斯：你们今天怎么了？竟然不吃饭。世界末日到了？  
（转头）：谁给安裴打个电话，她怎么还不来打工？小心我辞退她！  
卡妙：她不会再来了。  
坦塔罗斯：胡说，她这个月的工资还没领呢。  
弗托普洛斯：她不会来了。  
坦塔罗斯：……，胡说！她这个月的工资还没领呢！

•10•  
坦塔罗斯：不交钱就滚蛋！今天别想我对你客气！  
弗托普洛斯：老友，我知道你心情不好，但这种态度不符合你优秀商人的身份。  
坦塔罗斯：谁是你老友！不交钱就滚蛋！  
弗托普洛斯：你都五十多岁的人了，不要这么激动，来，吃块章鱼。  
坦塔罗斯（嚼）：不要倚老卖老！不交钱就滚蛋！  
弗托普洛斯：我最多大你十岁，不老不老，来，喝这杯咖啡，我们谈谈希腊的港口问题。  
店员们（交头接耳）：老板最近每天都陪人吃白食，他不准备开店了吗？


	6. 坦塔罗斯篇

“人生最大的乐事之一是吃自助吃到老板吐血。”  
这是希腊著名自助餐厅坦塔罗斯放在招牌上的一句话，他来自于雅典的一位叫菲克瑞斯?弗托普罗斯的大作家。餐厅老板叫坦塔罗斯，是个精明的生意人。  
•1•  
安裴：先生，餐费是每个人35欧元。  
弗托普洛斯（戴餐巾）：你不知道我是谁吗？  
安裴：请问先生您是？  
弗托普洛斯：我和你们老板，有些不为人知的关系。  
安裴：……  
弗托普洛斯：你明白了吗？现在我可以用餐了吗？  
安裴：老板，有位客人不肯付款，他说他和你有不为人知的关系。  
坦塔罗斯：不为人知的关系？安裴，你竟然相信这种话，你难道没看到那是个男人？小心我辞退你！  
安裴：我看到了。所以我才来告诉你。  
坦塔罗斯：……  
坦塔罗斯（问店员）：难道你们认为，我是个GAY？  
店员们（七嘴八舌）：  
难道不是吗？  
老板是因为太抠门，没有女人肯嫁给他吧？应该不是GAY。  
可是没有女人和他来往啊！  
肯定是男人。  
安裴：那个男人已经来了，就坐在店里。

•2•  
坦塔罗斯：你说！我根本不认识你，能和你有什么不为人知的关系！  
弗托普洛斯：你真的不认识我？  
坦塔罗斯（盯）：不认识！  
弗托普洛斯：你再仔细看看，我这双充满智慧的眼睛，这神圣的布满岁月的皱纹，这温暖的让人迷恋的笑容，还有这双能写出无数曼妙文字的手……  
坦塔罗斯：我们店的卫生条件很好，不需要催吐剂。

•3•  
弗托普洛斯：好吧，我叫菲克瑞斯•弗托普罗斯，这时代最伟大的作家。  
坦塔罗斯：哦哦哦哦哦！久仰久仰！失敬失敬！我是您的忠诚粉丝！请务必赏光与我合照，我要把照片镶在墙壁上永远珍藏！  
弗托普洛斯：照片的事先放到一边，我是来问老板你，招牌上随随便便引用我的名言，给我稿费了吗？  
坦塔罗斯：……  
弗托普洛斯：你知道我的稿费是一个字母多少钱吗？你知道我的名字的品牌价值吗？  
坦塔罗斯：……  
弗托普洛斯：你还要收钱吗？  
坦塔罗斯：好吧，这次算你免费。

•4•  
安裴：老板，那个人又来了……  
坦塔罗斯：收他钱！他已经白吃多少顿了！  
安裴：老板，这么郑重的工作必须由您亲自做，我们级别不够。  
坦塔罗斯：我说，做人要适可而止，你还要吃到什么时候？  
弗托普洛斯：今天的柠檬汁不好喝，你掺水掺太多了。  
坦塔罗斯：我们店都是有定量的，从来不做这种事！别败坏我们的名声！  
弗托普洛斯：还有这块牛排，感觉不够新鲜，放了多少天了？  
坦塔罗斯：我们店的原料都是当天采购！  
弗托普洛斯：我把这些发现写在博客里，我博客每天点击过百万，帮你宣传，你高兴吗？  
坦塔罗斯（悲愤欲绝）：请……慢用！

•5•  
安裴（端上盘子、碟子、叉子）：先生，祝您用餐愉快。  
弗托普洛斯：谢谢，雅典这么多餐厅，我就看这间餐厅的服务员顺眼。  
安裴（微笑）：不客气。  
安裴：先生，忘了提醒您，今天的小羊排是特供的，您可以点一份尝尝。  
弗托普洛斯：啊谢谢！这间餐厅的服务员我就喜欢你，每次都这么周到的提醒我。  
安裴（微笑）：不客气。  
安裴（拿着咖啡提篮）：先生，欢迎您光临。  
弗托普洛斯：谢谢，我最近厌食，只有你的笑脸让人安心，有助消化。  
安裴（微笑）：请先生多吃一点吧！  
安裴：先生，这是特制浓汤，我亲自为您舀的。  
弗托普洛斯：谢谢，反正现在没客人，你坐下来和我一起吃吧，我请客！我最喜欢跟你这么懂事的姑娘谈话。  
安裴（微笑坐下）：谢谢您。

•6•  
弗托普洛斯和安裴吃饭，聊得热火朝天。饭桌上一堆美味佳肴。  
弗托普洛斯和安裴吃饭，聊得热火朝天，饭桌上一堆糕点饮料。  
弗托普洛斯和安裴吃饭，聊得热火朝天，饭桌上一堆水果饮料。  
坦塔罗斯：安裴，你是不是想被解雇！  
安裴（微笑）：老板我不过是喝了几杯咖啡，而且，我是想借助知名作家的影响，增加店里的客流量。  
坦塔罗斯：真的吗？  
安裴：我保证！你看最近客人不是越来越多了？

•7•  
弗托普洛斯和安裴研究菜单，弗托普洛斯：这个烤肉看起来很好吃。  
安裴：我觉得这个海鲜面也不错。  
弗托普洛斯：这个派是新口味吗？  
安裴：是的，还有这个乳酪也是厨师最新改良的。  
弗托普洛斯：真不知道该吃什么，不如我们都叫上来吧。  
安裴：这么叫的话，老板会吐血的。  
弗托普洛斯：我们又没浪费，没关没关系。  
安裴（看到坦塔罗斯老板警告的眼神）。  
安裴：先生，我们老板赚钱不容易……  
弗托普洛斯：小姐，你以为作家赚钱就容易？

•8•  
坦塔罗斯：安裴！他为什么又带了一个和他一样能吃的饭桶？  
安裴：我不清楚……  
坦塔罗斯：那个小饭桶穿着你们学校的制服！  
安裴：啊，他是我们学校的学生。  
坦塔罗斯：你马上过去告诉那个学生，他不能白吃白喝！  
安裴：好！  
安裴与弗托普洛斯、卡妙一起吃吃喝喝，桌上一堆空盘子。  
坦塔罗斯：不是叫你跟着白吃白喝！

•9•  
弗托普洛斯和卡妙相对无言，桌上放了一堆食物。  
坦塔罗斯：你们今天怎么了？竟然不吃饭。世界末日到了？  
（转头）：谁给安裴打个电话，她怎么还不来打工？小心我辞退她！  
卡妙：她不会再来了。  
坦塔罗斯：胡说，她这个月的工资还没领呢。  
弗托普洛斯：她不会来了。  
坦塔罗斯：……，胡说！她这个月的工资还没领呢！

•10•  
坦塔罗斯：不交钱就滚蛋！今天别想我对你客气！  
弗托普洛斯：老友，我知道你心情不好，但这种态度不符合你优秀商人的身份。  
坦塔罗斯：谁是你老友！不交钱就滚蛋！  
弗托普洛斯：你都五十多岁的人了，不要这么激动，来，吃块章鱼。  
坦塔罗斯（嚼）：不要倚老卖老！不交钱就滚蛋！  
弗托普洛斯：我最多大你十岁，不老不老，来，喝这杯咖啡，我们谈谈希腊的港口问题。  
店员们（交头接耳）：老板最近每天都陪人吃白食，他不准备开店了吗？


	7. LC学派

•1•  
“我知道，作为雅典学派前任副会长，你老奸巨猾，面憨心黑，没事煽风点火，算计别人找乐子；有事撒腿就跑，留下别人当炮灰。”  
“卡路狄亚，我认为……你说的很形象。”  
“雅典财团到底是以什么标准选你当副会长的？”  
“脸皮厚。”  
“你当年为什么选史昂当会长？”  
“因为我第一眼就看上他，就像你第一眼就看上了笛捷尔。”  
“我从来不在危险时刻抓笛捷尔挡在前面，自己钻到桌子底下。”  
“哪里哪里，当年我还不知道他有这个优点呢。”  
“大言不惭……”

•2•  
哈迪斯综合学城门口，哈斯加特在对雅典学派的人发表议论：“我认为阿释密达虽然很呆，总是面无表情，但他的脑子里不知道想着什么；他总是闭着眼睛，但不是真的看不见；你们不这么觉得吗？”  
阿释密达，神情呆滞。  
辉火：“哈斯加特，你每次跑到我们学校，让我拉出阿释密达，就是为了说这些话吗？”  
哈斯加特：“我从来不在背后议论别人！”  
辉火：“那么为什么每次你来，你们雅典学派都会全体出动站到大门口？这难道不像在挑衅吗？”  
哈斯加特：“我们很团结，做什么事都会在一起，所以我认为单独行动的阿释密达很奇怪，我一定要找他问清楚。还有，我们不是来打架的。”  
辉火：“你每次都这么说，那边已经打起来了。”  
哈斯加特：“打起来了？我下次再跟你说话，先去帮忙！喂！卡路狄亚！等等！”  
辉火：“你们下次不要来了！”  
阿释密达，神情呆滞。

•3•  
史昂：“开会。”  
雅典学派众人各自钻被窝钻沙发抱抱枕打呼噜。  
史昂：“都起来，”  
雅典学派众人被笔直的摆成一排，嘀咕：“有超能力了不起啊……”  
史昂，神色庄重：“下面要说的是——”  
雅典学派众人，目光呆滞倾听状态。  
史昂，神色庄重地转头：“童虎，你说。”  
童虎：“又没力气了吧？叫你不要随便用超能力。”

•4•  
童虎：“雅典财团说——注意，是雅典财团说，不是我说——我们太能闯祸了，而且我们闯祸后需要很多钱来赔偿。财团财务总监已经提出了抗议。”  
史昂（坚决地）：“我们没钱。”  
众人：“会长说的对！”  
童虎：“不是让我们赔他们钱。”  
史昂（坚决地）：“我们也没钱赔给别人。”  
众人：“会长说的对！”  
童虎：“他们的意思是，希望我们在完成任务的同时，不要浪费成本。”  
史昂（坚决地）：“坐享其成的人没资格挑三拣四。”  
众人（同仇敌忾地）：“会长说的对！”  
童虎：“喂喂，是他们说的，不是我说的。”  
史昂：“你如果还是雅典学派的人，就应该当场教训他们而不是回来指导我们——小心我开除你！”  
众人：“早该开除了。”

•5•  
卡路狄亚（深情地）：“我总是想，如果每天清晨的时候，你能拿着一束玫瑰站在我的床边，那是多么美妙的一幕。”  
笛捷尔：“我很想实现你的愿望，但一个有着雅柏菲卡的屋子，玫瑰一定会被他不小心变成毒玫瑰，不利于你的身体健康。”  
卡路狄亚（再接再厉地）：“郁结的心情无法发泄，真希望和你手拉手去看一场浪漫的电影。”  
笛捷尔：“我很想实现你的愿望，但根据雅典市最新的空气质量调查，电影院被加工过的空气会对你的健康造成损害。”  
卡路狄亚（绝望地）：“听说今天晚上是满月，真希望和你点上蜡烛，喝几杯红酒。”  
笛捷尔：“我很想实现你的愿望，但酒精也许会加重你的病情。”  
德弗特洛斯：“喂，卡路狄亚，昨晚据说你又去了笛捷尔房间？”  
卡路狄亚（快哭了）：“我正在以笛捷尔教导的无欲无求的方式，体会着我艰辛的人生。”

•6•  
雷古鲁斯（目光坚定）：一个天才在各个方面都是天才，这是天才•雷古鲁斯的名言，从小到大，不论学习还是运动，我都是出类拔萃的神童和天才——大家都这么跟我说，其实我一点都不在乎。  
雷古鲁斯（手里捧着一本厚厚的硬皮书，书名《恋爱百科》）：转眼我跳级上了高中，我认为自己的天才范围还很狭窄，需要不断开阔，天才•雷古鲁斯将要对自己发起新的挑战，他的第一个目标是——当一个恋爱天才！  
雷古鲁斯（目光坚定）：我省下一个月的零用钱，买下了这本书，又用了半个月时间，背下了这本书的每一个章节。  
笛捷尔（推眼镜）：从书的厚度来看，你的速度还不错。  
雷古鲁斯：啊！笛捷尔！他们都说你看过世界上所有有价值的书，你看我这本参考书买的怎么样？  
笛捷尔（认真地）：我看过，这是雅典作家弗托普洛斯初中时候编写的，源自作者对人生独特的视角和丰富的恋爱经验，是一本非常有哲理和智慧的书。  
雷古鲁斯（认真地）：这么说来，这个弗托普洛斯一定是恋爱大师，看了这本书的我，一定能成为恋爱天才！  
德弗特洛斯：你们两个难道从来不关心我们学校的八卦吗？！

•7•  
雷古鲁斯（抱着《恋爱百科》）：当一个人总是为另一个人苦苦思索，想着他一举一动的意义，想着他脑子里的念头，不愿错过他生活中任何一个微小的细节，那就是恋爱了，所以，哈斯加特，你是不是爱上了阿释密达？你一定要当心！  
哈斯加特（眼睛瞪成了牛眼睛）：什么？！  
雷古鲁斯（抱着书忧心忡忡劝诫状）：当一个人与你朝夕相处、形影不离，对你每一个暧昧的示好行为都能接受，却擅长闪避，迟迟不肯给你答复，说明你遇到了欲擒故纵的风月高手，卡路狄亚，你一定要当心！  
卡路狄亚（白眼）：你能正常点吗？  
雷古鲁斯（抱着书看透红尘闭眼状）：当你的伴侣每天都在你面前夸奖另一个人，这是你们感情危险的信号——要么他在试探你，要么他已经被另一个人吸引，副会长，会长总夸雅柏菲卡，你一定要当心！  
童虎（猫脸）：原来如此，谢谢指教。  
雷古鲁斯（抱着书兴奋状）：雷古鲁斯现在成了名副其实的恋爱天才，会长会长，我申请成为雅典学派的爱情部长，帮人解决各种感情问题！  
史昂（滴汗）：随便你……

•8•  
童虎（认真的猫脸）：雷古鲁斯，在我心中，你的天才无人能够企及，有时候，又很想知道你天才到什么程度。  
雷古鲁斯：天才的程度？  
童虎（认真的猫脸）：在厨艺上，你是不是也一样天才呢？做饭做菜不是那么简单的事啊。  
雷古鲁斯：你这么一说，我也想试一试。  
童虎（认真的猫脸）：如果你在厨艺上也保持一贯的天才水准，我一定向会长提议，让你当雅典学派烹饪部长。  
雷古鲁斯（边翻一本《烹饪百科》边兴奋）：真的吗？！  
童虎（快乐的虎脸敲盘子）：烹饪部长！今天想吃法国大餐！快一点好吗？  
雷古鲁斯（充实而忙碌的）：没问题！很快就好！  
史昂（一脸黑线捏拳头）：你不要欺人太甚……

•9•  
童虎（舒适的虎脸），紫龙在给他揉肩膀，春丽在端茶。  
童虎（舒适的虎脸），雷古鲁斯一脸期待地端着意大利面。  
童虎（舒适的虎脸），拉住史昂：史昂！闲着也是闲着，我们今天去埃及逛一圈吧！  
卡路狄亚：副会长，我发现你很会享受。  
童虎（微笑的猫脸）：哪里哪里，其实我每天都在烦恼——我缺一个私人医生。  
卡路狄亚：别打笛捷尔的主意！

•10•  
童虎（一脸虚弱）：笛捷尔，最近我发现，我的身体似乎经常不舒服。  
笛捷尔（认真地推眼镜）：这样吗？副会长下午有空吗？我带你去大学部附属医院做一下全面检查。  
童虎和笛捷尔中间出现一小坛酒。  
童虎：状元红！  
童虎追着一根细线拴着的酒瓶飞奔。  
笛捷尔：副会长不是挺精神的？还有心思喝酒。  
史昂（面色严肃收钓竿）：做人至少要有最基本道德！  
童虎（倒酒瓶）：一滴也没有，一滴也没有……  
卡路狄亚（在史昂身后假装委屈地抹着并不存在的眼泪）：会长，你就是正义的化身！


	8. 鸟

•1• 愤怒的小夜莺  
黑眼睛在穆的肩头开心地唱歌，穆闭眼听。  
旁白：穆的夜莺小瞳（又名黑眼睛），是一个歌唱家，她会唱纯真的童谣，会唱柔情的小夜曲，会唱悠扬的咏叹调……

米罗：你难道不知道你的主人最喜欢听的是什么？  
加隆：竟然还唱得如此陶醉。  
迪斯：作为一只夜莺，你真是太失职了！

黑眼睛（急切地）：你们能不能告诉我，他最喜欢什么歌？  
米罗：摇滚啊！我们都知道外交部长爱摇滚！  
加隆：特别是重金属。  
迪斯：他经常去追演唱会。

黑眼睛，戴三角墨镜，全身染橙红毛，背低音炮，高唱：  
We will ！We will！ Rock you！  
穆，傻眼。  
米罗、加隆、迪斯，变猪脸大笑。

•2• 战斗吧！勇敢的蜂鸟！  
两头恶龙就在前方，蜂鸟目光炯炯，神态严肃。  
旁白：谁也不能否认，托帕斯是一只勇敢的鸟。

蜂鸟战斗状俯冲，姿态英勇。  
旁白：在战斗中，不论敌人如何强大，它从不退缩，总是第一个冲上去。

托帕斯，尖嘴攻击！  
两头恶龙，凝神。

恶龙A：亲爱的，你刚才听到什么声音了吗？  
恶龙B：好像是有蚊子吧，有点痒。  
亚尔迪对着手掌：没事，没事，我去帮你打败它们，别哭。

•3• 领导的觉悟  
小K，英姿飒爽，威风凛凛：你们都要听我的！  
旁白：作为向导们的领导，天空之王小K具有高度的自觉。

小K，带着众鸟冲锋：大家跟我一起上！  
旁白：他英勇善战，身先士卒。

小K，倨傲地站在树枝上，树下一群鸟分食一只死狼。  
旁白：他以身作则，爱护部下，处处维持着领导的风度。

小K，静悄悄地飞走。  
撒加，头上一泼鸟屎，捏紧作战计划表：“继续开会。”艾俄洛斯、加隆、米罗，头上各自一泼鸟屎。  
旁白：当然，有的时候，他也忍不住与民同乐，他认为这也是得到部下拥护的一个重要途径，绝对不是出于私人爱好。

•4• 男人的梦境与现实  
加隆捧着香肠、火腿、蛋糕、嘴里咬着烤鱼；罗琳叼着一只烤鸡，后面有人大叫：吃霸王餐！！！！！  
旁白：真正的男人，不带钱包却饿不死。

加隆和罗琳一身珠光宝气，检查着数个宝物箱，身后有被绑在桅杆上的海盗大叫：救命啊！！！抢劫啊！！！！  
旁白：真正的男人，勇于冒险，追求财富。

加隆抽着雪茄，穿着华服，一堆美女环绕；罗琳同样装扮，身边环绕一群美鸟。  
旁白：真正的男人，从不缺少美女的青睐。

撒加、小K：别睡了！马上起来干活！  
加隆（气得发抖）：我早晚宰了他！  
罗琳（淡定）：闭上眼当爷，睁开眼当孙子，这才是男人的觉悟。

•5• 笑贫不笑娼  
迪斯，穿着花衬衫、戴着大墨镜，皮肤啥成褐色；鸵鸟，戴着花环，大墨镜，背上背着救生艇；一人一鸟冲浪。 

迪斯，一身名牌；鸵鸟，一身名牌，被迪斯用大牌项圈牵着。一人一鸟走在时尚明亮的大街，行人纷纷侧目。 

迪斯，阿拉伯贵族服装，躺在鸵鸟背上吃葡萄；鸵鸟，缠头上一堆宝石，黄金项圈，两边有仆人扇风。

小K:你真的不觉得自己特别丢脸？  
鸵鸟骑士：我觉得吃不饱穿不暖不懂得享受鸟生的你们才真丢脸。  
乌鸦埃德加：这就叫“笑贫不笑娼”吧？

•6• 朋友的标准  
艾欧利亚，细心地教鹦鹉翻译官说话。  
鹦鹉：谢谢、你、谢、谢、谢、你—— 

艾欧利亚：没关系，慢慢来，一定能说得好！  
鹦鹉：你、你、你、为什、么、么、么、对、我、我、我、我、这、这、这、这、么、好、好、好、好、呢？ 

艾欧利亚：因为我们是朋友!而且，我受够了伶牙俐齿又带着副会长腔调的非人类鸟，比较起来，你实在是太可爱了！  
鹦鹉，幸福得脸红：朋、朋、朋、友、友…… 

沙加：无能的人喜欢找弱者做朋友，这不奇怪。  
艾欧利亚：你为什么还没被外交部长咬死！

•7• 最接近神的鸟  
凤凰在沙加头顶睡觉，沙加正坐在马桶上打游戏。  
旁白：凤凰被称为最有神性的鸟，它在任何场合都能安然入睡，神乎其神。 

凤凰被沙加扔到墙角，继续睡觉。  
旁白：不论受到什么样的待遇，它都能处之泰然，以超然世外的姿态继续睡觉。 

凤凰被群鸟围着骂，继续睡觉。  
旁白：不论受到什么样的诋毁，它都能不争不辩，以海纳百川的心胸继续睡觉。  
迪斯倒骑鸵鸟靠着鸵鸟脖子：副会长，你这鸟到底有什么用？

沙加将凤凰放在手掌上，招呼野猫来吃：大概只有这一个用处吧？  
凤凰，终于醒了，大叫：你要干什么！

•8• 长得那么丑  
天鹅鸭子照镜子，勉强忍住眼眶中的泪水。  
米罗：最近你照镜子竟然不哭了，这是个好现象，难道是因为跟我在一起久了，变得自信了？ 

天鹅：没错，我是比以前多了点自信。  
米罗：坦率直白这一点满可爱的嘛！ 

天鹅：我每天都会想，你长得那么丑，还能找到男朋友；你长得那么丑，身边还有朋友；你长得那么丑，还能——  
米罗：你说什么！？ 

卡妙：别生气，他不是讽刺你，他说的是真话。  
米罗：长得丑！？这辈子都没人说我长得丑！？  
天鹅：长得那么丑还活得好好的，我是该坚强一点了，长得那么丑——

•9• 互相帮助  
红毛，面不改色地任由子弹从翅膀侧面飞过。 

红毛，英俊潇洒地任由子弹从后背掠过。 

红毛，目不转睛地任由子弹从头顶飞过。 

红毛：你能不能别总拿我当靶子！土匪！  
艾俄洛斯：我又不是白拿你当靶子，你的心理素质不是越来越好了？这叫互相帮助。 

•10• 物似主人形  
修罗和信天翁水手，相互配合暴打怪兽。

修罗和信天翁，斜眼盯着身旁走过的超短裙美女的大腿。 

修罗和信天翁，喝得酩酊大醉睡得一塌糊涂。 

信天翁笔直严肃地站在鸟群里，一本正经，接受鸟儿们的仰慕之情。  
迪斯：它真的越来越像你了。  
修罗：不愧是我养的鸟！真帅！

•11• 学者的道路  
乌鸦埃德加站在卡妙肩头，一起看魔法书。  
卡妙：这条呼唤咒语的最后一个字母是α吧？  
乌鸦：是 ρ吧？  
旁白：乌鸦埃德加是最博学的鸟，它对知识有天生的热爱。 

一头凶恶的斯芬克斯和一只狰狞的渡渡鸟被呼唤出来。  
卡妙：叫错了吧！不要在旁边指手画脚！  
乌鸦：什么！你竟然质疑本鸟的判断！明明是你叫错了！  
旁白：学者的探讨从来都是不留情面的。 

斯芬克斯：你们两个半吊子！没事乱叫什么！  
渡渡鸟：正好肚子饿了！吃了他们！  
卡妙、乌鸦，转头。 

卡妙踢倒斯芬克斯，乌鸦打倒渡渡鸟，继续争吵。  
身后，有一条由各种被呼唤又被打倒的魔物铺成的道路。  
旁白：真理的道路，充满了牺牲与血雨腥风……

•12• 无法理解的幸福  
青鸟蒂蒂尔对黑眼睛、托帕斯、水手等鸟说：到现在为止，我和他们每一个人都接触过，了解他们的幸福，除了我的主人！我也希望偶尔能像你们一样停在主人肩头！ 

青鸟：为什么他总是心事重重，感觉不到幸福呢！我——等等，我好像感觉到了他散发的一点点幸福气息！  
黑眼睛：那你快点去看看呀！ 

青鸟，艰难地飞行：这、这到底是什么？  
黑眼睛等鸟，艰难地跟在后面：也、也许是超声波？太痛苦了！ 

撒加：这首歌好听吗？下次有时间，我可以再教你唱一首。  
阿布罗狄（石化状）：谢、谢谢……  
众鸟纷纷逃跑，青鸟：我实在无法理解这种幸福！实在无法理解！


	9. 鸟·第二场

鸟儿们跟着主人来到了外面世界  
•1•  
小夜莺黑眼睛（梦幻地）：我的主人一定是一个尊贵的王子，他住在一个有花有草又干净的宫殿里（公寓房间），他受到众人的仰慕（一堆外交部部员围住穆：部长！出大事了！）

黑眼睛（崇拜地）：他和猫，和狗，和熊猫，和鹦鹉，和一切动物都相处得那么融洽。（草草索吻，罗摩悉多跟随，熊猫抱大腿，鹦鹉游说：你难道真不觉得副会长是你独一无二的伴侣人选吗？）

米罗：是啊他特别受欢迎，你看他完全忘记你的存在了，你真可怜。  
迪斯：你不知道吧？他还有个小徒弟，还有四个老婆，完全没有你的位置呢。

黑眼睛（垂泪）：只要……主人……幸福……我……  
穆：小瞳你怎么了？不适应外界空气吗？  
米罗迪斯（猪脸笑）

•2•  
蜂鸟托帕斯：我啊，看着你们，就像看到孩子一样，真是说不出的心软。  
亚尔迪：是这样吗？

托帕斯：当然，我可是比你们大很多的，你们在我看来不过是一群小孩子，所以我才特别地疼爱你们，你是其中最淳朴的一个，（滔滔不绝）  
亚尔迪：真是麻烦你了，太感谢你了。

托帕斯：滔滔不绝  
卡妙：你对这种自我感觉良好又不讲理的东西特别有耐性。  
亚尔迪（感慨地）：和你相处久了，遇到这种性格就感到亲切。

卡妙（脑内）：亚历山大带着马其顿军队，凯撒带着罗马军团，拿破仑带着法兰西雄师，一起抬起食指：目标就在那里！消灭他！  
亚尔迪，浑然不觉，微笑耐心地听小蜂鸟滔滔不绝。 

•3•  
小K照镜子：嗯，我的确是个国王，这威严的神态，这庄重的眼神，这睥睨的气势……  
撒加洗完澡擦身体：人口数目10加1，这国家真袖珍。

小K继续照镜子：这只是个开始，我们是一个精诚合作的团体，今后要建起一个横跨水陆空的和平大帝国。  
撒加照镜子吹头发：你那些手下吗？要么哭，要么叫，要么闹，要么出了事拔腿就跑。你确定？

小K不悦地照镜子：你这种庸俗的人不能理解我远大的理想。  
撒加对着镜子整理制服：你的理想和你的大脑体积完全相符，只有芝麻粒大小。

小K：一大早你想找茬吗！  
撒加拎起书包走人：不知道为什么，早上不和你交流一下我就觉得这一天还没开始。

•4•  
加隆穿着霍格沃茨制服，猫头鹰罗琳站在他肩膀上，二人摆胜利姿势。  
斯基拉拍照。

加隆穿着古希腊服装，罗琳站在他手臂上，二人做战斗状。  
斯基拉拍照。

加隆穿巫师装，看水晶球，罗琳在旁边架子上做阴森状。  
斯基拉拍照。

罗琳：这些照片我很满意！但你这么配合简直太让我惊讶了！说吧，你有什么目的？  
加隆：没什么大事，我们学校的这只猫头鹰看上你了，你能不能跟她交配一下？  
斯基拉，谄媚地递上雪白猫头鹰。  
罗琳：…… 

•5•  
迪斯，一身行头牵着戴大牌项圈的鸵鸟骑士走在星光熠熠的大道上，围观者无数。  
迪斯抬手打招呼：老婆！好久不见！  
亚德里亚明珠阿黛拉小姐：好久不见，这是你的新宠物吗？你的爱好总能让人耳目一新。  
迪斯：没错，你喜欢？只要它点头，我送你！

阿黛拉（对骑士，优雅地）：鸵鸟先生，你有兴趣来我家里做客吗？我那里有一片草原让你居住，每天都有美味的食物，还会给你找有趣的朋友。

骑士，脑内画面权衡：  
一边，大草原大别墅锦衣玉食美鸟环绕天堂般的生活还有一位温柔大美女；  
一边，百万城市危机重重做牛做马挨打挨骂的苦日子还有一个阴险小流氓。

骑士，心形眼看阿黛拉。  
阿黛拉：你愿意？太好了，我这就叫直升机来接你好吗？  
迪斯，打电话：喂，老大啊，麻烦你把电话给那些鸟的老大，我这里有个情况相信它愿意了解一下。 

•6•  
魔铃：这是你的新鹦鹉？它说话结巴？那么我来帮你训练它吧。  
艾欧利亚：不，我们赶时间……

魔铃（对鹦鹉翻译官）：跟我来吧，我一定能把你训练成一只巧舌如簧的鸟。  
翻译官，兴奋拍翅膀：真、真、真、真的、的、的吗？

艾欧利亚，一把揪住翻译官：别去！  
翻译官：为、为、为什、什么？  
艾欧利亚（小声）：你难道认为她是一个循循善诱的温柔女人吗？她崇尚暴力！你会被她弄死的！  
翻译官：暴、暴、暴、暴、力？太、太、太、可、可、可、可怕——  
魔铃，青筋暴露。

莎尔拉：你们这么久没见，见面就动手，不太好吧？  
魔铃：他活该！  
身后，艾欧利亚和翻译官满头包：  
怎么样，我说的没错吧！  
是、是、是、是、的…… 

•7•  
沙加，把凤凰瞌睡虫当魔术球两手抛着玩。  
沙加，把瞌睡虫当毽子用脚踢着玩。

沙加，把瞌睡虫栓手机绳上抡着玩。  
沙加，把瞌睡虫扔出去对悉多：悉多，去捡回来。

沙加看瞌睡虫：有点脏，洗洗吧。  
扔进滚筒洗衣机。  
凤凰，忍无可忍，睁眼寒光一闪。

米罗：副会长，疼吗？  
沙加，额头贴着包扎伤口的纱布胶条：我只是想试验一下神鸟的忍耐能力，真让人失望。  
迪斯：你的精神病越来越严重了吗？ 

•8•  
天鹅鸭子：快点走啊！大部队已经出发了！  
米罗把卡妙按在树上亲得难舍难分。

鸭子：你们能不能快点！他们已经走远了！  
米罗和卡妙手拉手额头贴额头说情话。

鸭子：你们到底走不走！有完没完！  
米罗和卡妙碰手心告别。

乌鸦埃德加：自从你有了主人，再也不提自杀这件事了。  
鸭子：长得那么丑又那么恬不知耻的人还活得好好的，我为什么要自杀！ 

•9•  
红毛：真不敢相信，世界上竟然有你这样不像话的男人，在你们的世界的这个城市不是禁止武器的吗？你竟然持枪！你的法律观念到底淡薄到什么程度！  
艾俄洛斯，练射击。

红毛：真不敢相信，世界上竟然有你这么不自重的男人，在你们的这个世界高中生禁止吸烟！你一直在吸烟！危害他人健康！没有责任心！  
艾俄洛斯，吐烟圈。

红毛：真不敢相信，世界上竟然有你这么不近人情的哥哥，你的弟弟那么正直可爱，你竟然不给他零花钱！你的道德到底败坏到了什么程度！  
艾俄洛斯，踢开艾欧利亚，打电话：撒加，跟你家借个东西！

红毛：你要干什么！那是什么？  
艾俄洛斯扔出黑猫：BB，去吧，随便吃，连根毛都别剩。  
黑猫BB，露齿一笑，斗志昂扬：喵！ 

•10•  
信天翁水手，翅膀有力横扫利爪无情撕扯：我是老大派来的！听说你要叛国？  
骑士哀嚎：我没有我没有我真的没有！

水手膀打爪踢：还敢狡辩！我们已经看过录像了！  
骑士哀嚎：我错了我再也不敢了原谅我这一次吧！

水手继续膀打爪踢：根本没有录像！你这是承认了对吗？竟然敢有叛国思想，死有余辜！你去死吧！  
骑士哀嚎：饶了我吧我真的不敢了！再也再也不敢了！  
罗琳、红毛：别打死它啊！带回去让老大处理吧。

水手，爪子抓着拴骑士的麻绳，威风凛凛：老大，我把叛徒抓回来了！  
骑士，不成鸟型，垂头丧气。  
修罗（看水手）：好样的，这才像只鸟。 

•11•  
卡妙：那就是自由女神像。  
埃德加：那就是自由女神像。

卡妙脑补：  
《自由引导人民》，浮士德之永恒女神，各种各样女神雕塑。  
埃德加脑补：  
犹太女战士，法国圣女战士，希腊战争女神，各种各样女战神。

卡妙脑补：  
女战神们令春回大地，花开人间，沧海桑田，摩天都市，女神托着苹果游走。  
埃德加脑补：  
人间安乐，世界和平，领袖与领袖的握手，圣母在画布上微笑。

卡妙（看埃德加）：那就是自由女神。  
埃德加（看卡妙）：那就是自由女神。  
米罗：他们到底是怎么交流的？  
亚尔迪：脑电波？心电图？我也想不明白。

•12•  
穆：听我家小瞳说，小青鸟不能接近你，有点难过。  
阿布罗狄（抬头看青鸟）：是吗？（抬手往空中扔一朵玫瑰）：蒂蒂尔！给你！

蒂蒂尔叼着玫瑰花幸福地到处飞。  
高中部学生：看！那只鸟好可爱！

蜂鸟：现在吃饭了！你能不能放开那朵花！  
蒂蒂尔：可是我好幸福！有这朵花真幸福！

第二天，众鸟有的脑袋上戴花，有的脖子上套花，有的嘴或爪子叼花，鸵鸟最贪心咬着个大花篮，一起找蒂蒂尔算账：哪里幸福了！一点都感觉不到！你骗人！  
蒂蒂尔：……


	10. 穆的烦恼

1·三天三夜  
米罗：副会长，我真佩服你的心胸，我要是就这么被一脚踹了，我能一天换一百个花样折腾他。  
沙加：一，我不认为报复是一种有意义的行为；二，他不吃这一套。

米罗：不吃这一套？是你不会做吧。  
沙加：……  
米罗：随便教你一招，在他不注意的时候突然叫他一声“伪君子”，我保证他难受三天三夜。  
沙加：真的吗？

沙加：伪君子。  
穆（下意识）：小人。  
沙加：……  
穆：……

沙加（真诚地）：我没想到真的有用，我并不想让你难过，请你不要难过三天三夜，下次我不会这样做了。  
穆：！  
米罗：他不会难过的，因为你这句话，他会庆幸三天三夜。

2·色诱  
米罗：自古以来解决恋爱问题的办法就是色诱，你知道什么是色诱吧？先把他骗上床，让他想赖也赖不掉。

迪斯：这的确是一个简单明了的好办法，副会长长相不错，但外部外形也不错，不知道管不管用。

沙加：我不愿意这样做。虽然我长得比他好看。

米罗：他说什么？  
迪斯：没听清，就留了个厚颜无耻的听觉印象。

3·武力值  
迪斯：我明白副会长的意思了，他担心外部不吃这一套，你平日杀人放火胆子挺大，遇到这种事就成了软脚虾了？

米罗：就是，不用怕，去吧，大不了外部打你一顿。

沙加：我不怕这个，他打不过我。

迪斯：他说什么？  
米罗：没听清，就是听完觉得拳头特别痒。

4·辩论能力  
米罗：好吧，我明白了，副会是一个正直的人，不使用歪门邪道和暴力。那么，你不是东方学院的最佳辩手？用你的智慧来说服外部吧，这个主意怎么样？

迪斯：但外部是身经百战的外交家，我认为他的辩论能力比副会长厉害。

沙加：他说不过我。

米罗：他说什么？  
沙加：我不但是东方学院的最佳辩手，还是诸子堂十年堂主，单单以辩论而言他不是我的对手……（省略N字解释）。  
迪斯：别理他了！

5·全能  
艾欧利亚：为什么你不从日常小事做起，让他依赖你呢？  
迪斯：你叫这个处男来做什么？  
米罗：以毒攻毒，也许处男能够拯救白痴。

迪斯：但是，外部一看就是个居家型好男人，处男的小把戏真的有用吗？  
米罗：的确，外部看起来什么都会，比如做饭。

沙加：我做得比他好。

艾欧利亚：他说什么？  
沙加：我做饭比他好，收拾房间比他整洁，XXXX比他XXXX（省略N条）  
米罗（对艾欧利亚）：我错了我真不应该拉着你来帮白痴。

6·换个人？  
迪斯：好吧，副会长，你长得比外部好看，你比外部能打架，你比外部能说会道，你十项全能外部比不上你。——那么，你换个人追怎么样？  
艾欧利亚：好办法！我听说很多中国男人都是大男子主义者，不能忍受另一半处处比自己好。  
米罗：可是除了外部，谁还有这种好心呢？

沙加（盯着看）：换谁？你们？你们到底从哪里得来的不堪一击的自信，认为自己有能力和穆比较？  
迪斯&米罗&艾欧利亚，呆若木鸡。

沙加：事实证明你们太不了解自己。那么，我举个简单的例子吧，倘若把你们换成穆，你们的伴侣一定十分乐意；反过来，若他们原本的伴侣就是穆，换成你们，你们觉得有戏吗？  
迪斯&米罗&艾欧利亚，瑟瑟发抖。

米罗（忍无可忍）：我不知道把我换成穆，卡妙会不会高兴。但我可以清楚地告诉副会长，如果我当外部的男朋友，比你称职一万倍。你能反驳吗？  
沙加，打击，沉思。  
迪斯，鼓掌：好样的！  
艾欧利亚，鼓掌：不愧是米罗！

7·修理  
迪斯、米罗、艾欧利亚兴致勃勃地跟穆诉说关于副会长的诸多言论。  
穆：我真想进他的大脑看看，顺便帮他修理一下。

皇后（高傲）：可以啊，我可以让你进入他的大脑，你就去看看吧！  
白兔（龇牙）：这可是不可多得的恩典，你应该感恩戴德。

穆神色复杂地出来了。  
迪斯&米罗&艾欧利亚：怎么样？副会长的大脑到底什么样？

穆，微笑：你们可以进去看一看，挺特别的。  
皇后：可以啊，我可以给你们这个机会。  
迪斯&米罗&艾欧利亚：总觉得有阴谋……

8·沙罗双树园  
美丽的花园，花瓣纷飞，两棵树上挑着一对对联，左书：诸行无常，右书：胜者必衰。

双树下卧着翻书喝茶的佛祖，懒懒洋洋。

花瓣纷飞，米罗、迪斯、艾欧利亚呆滞。  
艾欧利亚：飘的好像不是花瓣，是名片。

手拿名片，上书：  
宇宙终极智慧咨询师  
乔X摩·悉X多  
TEL：地球·雅典·沙加  
业务：心灵辅导 益智谈心 灵性辩论 阿赖耶识交流 红尘自由学 三藏讲解妙义研习   
解众人惑 消世间苦 集古今智慧之大成  
天上天下，唯我独尊

9·佛的智慧  
迪斯、米罗：来都来了，要不随便问问？  
艾欧利亚，兴高采烈走过去：你好！我叫艾欧利亚！听说你什么都能办到！你能教我怎么才能搞定女朋友吗？

佛趺坐拈花给艾欧利亚看：由爱故生忧，由爱故生怖。若离爱恨故，无忧亦无怖。  
艾欧利亚：您……在说什么？  
佛：施主，你连这么简单的道理都不能理解？好吧，我详细给你讲讲。

佛高坐莲台，对迪斯、米罗：二位施主一脸煞气，想是平日杀戮太重，造孽太多，故心事重重。施主细想：不生不灭，不垢不净，不增不减——  
迪斯&米罗：我有事下次再谈！

佛身后飘过七彩祥云，对三人侃侃而谈，三人晕眩状，心理活动：穆你给我等着！

10·声名大噪  
穆看手机。  
亚雷：穆，穆！听说沙加最近精神不稳定处于不正常状态？

穆看手机。  
卓子：穆！听说沙加心情不好，你有空多陪陪他吧！

穆：你们怎么知道的？  
亚雷：艾欧利亚天天发短信问我东方学院的教育是不是有问题！  
卓子：薇说的啊！她交的那个意大利朋友整天和她说沙加精神不正常！

米罗欲走，被狗咬住腿；艾欧利亚被鹦鹉说到跪地不起；迪斯已石化；沙加，抽着烟：别问我为什么找你们，我就算不找，你们也会送上门来给我出主意，不然你们哪有机会幸灾乐祸。——所以你们能负责一点吗？继续想办法吧。  
穆，表情一言难尽，心理活动：活该。

11·始乱终弃  
视频聊天。  
亚雷：穆，不管怎么说，你应该管管沙加，你们把东方学院弄得鸡飞狗跳，走出国门能不给母校丢脸吗？  
范思了：你怎么不照顾一下？太不重视朋友了！

蓉蓉：穆，我们都知道你工作忙，但你也不能不管沙加啊。你经常说“靡不有初鲜克有终”，所以——  
卓子：所以你怎么能始乱终弃呢？

亚雷：别乱用成语！  
蓉蓉：卓子这个词不能这么用。  
书薇：哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
卓子：可是没错啊，他一开始管他，后来就不管了，然后他就没人管了不是吗？

范思了（严肃）：的确在行为上已经接近始乱终弃，  
蓉蓉（信任）：但穆绝对不是始乱终弃的人，  
亚雷（正直）：总之穆你不能始乱终弃！  
卓子（天真）：所以还是始乱终弃啦！没错的！  
书薇（淑女爆笑状）：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
穆，竭力忍耐，濒临扭曲。

12·审美取向  
米罗、迪斯、艾欧利亚对沙加说话，沙加一脸若有所思。  
穆，偷看。

沙加一本正经说了一句话，米罗、迪斯、艾欧利亚痛苦大骂状。  
穆，偷看，心理活动：挺可爱的啊。

五千年狂风吹过，穆，呆滞，冷汗，石化。

沙罗双树咨询室。  
佛祖（生硬中国话）：骚年，腻又森么番老？  
穆，手握名片，郑重：我想重新认识一下我的人生观和审美取向。


End file.
